Kirsten Franklin
Kirsten Louise Franklin (born May 6th, 1989) is an English professional wrestler, best known as her time in ZXWWF and currently as the owner as the Ultimate Future Wrestling Association (UFWA). Early Life Kirsten was born in London, England and has always been a huge wrestling fan. She began training at the age of 14, keen to become a wrestler herself. Eventually, after working for several independent companies in England, Kirsten moved to Florida with her older sister, Nicole, to work another indy company over there. Professional Wrestling Career ZXWWF (2006-2010) In November 2006, Kirsten signed with ZXWWF. She instantly made an impact in the company, becoming the first ever XXX Tag Team Champion, alongside Delta Madison, in her debut. Kirsten's older sister Nicole, who was a model at the time, began her wrestling training a few weeks after Kirsten's ZXWWF debut, with Kirsten becoming her main trainer. Nicole later debuted with the company herself, the sister's often teaming with one another through their careers. Kirsten then went on to be a part of what's known as one of the greatest feuds in the company's history with Vixen Champion Raven. The two engaged in several heated battles, including ladder matches, steel cage matches and even a Slaughterhouse Prison match, Kirsten eventually became a double champion, defeating Raven for the Vixen Championship. Always remaining a huge crowd favourite, Kirsten engaged in several more feuds alongside her one with Raven, fighting the likes of Amanda, Trina Lash and even uhm, Sheena Marie. Yay. Throughout her career, Kirsten managed to capture the Vixen Championship a further two times. Kirsten spent most her career as a part of the Livewire brand, but after she joined sides with Mariah, ZX, Sensational Mary, Big Show and Randy Orton, she was drafted to Mayhem. Mariah, a good friend of Kirsten's, earnt herslef a Vixen Championship shot, taking Kirsten on in what was a friendly battle. Kirsten just managed to retain her title, but Mariah soon earnt herself another shot. Kirsten lost that match, thus finally losing her Vixen Championship after several months of holding it, in a cage match. Kirsten officially turned heel after alligning herself with returning boyfriend, Marcus, who assisted Kirsten with attacking Mariah after the match. The two stole the Vixen Championship before Mariah could take it and Kirsten and Marcus began to feud with Mariah and her boyfriend, ZX. The feud was somewhat ended as Kirsten and Marcus defeated the two in a Glass Tables Match, when Kirsten injured ZX by driving him through the glass. Since then, Kirsten has been determined to reclaim her Vixen Championship but has been so far unsuccessful, but is working her way back into things. After a losing streak lasting several months, Kirsten has vowed to get back into things and become a champion again soon and has since alligned herself with Beth Phoenix and has engaged in a feud with Cheerleader Melissa, current Vixen Champion. At ZXWWF Mania IV, Kirsten defeated Melissa by DQ but also was awarded the Vixen Championship. Since losing the Vixen Championship to Mickie James, Kirsten has moved into the Deathmatch Division, feuding with the likes of Cheerleader Melissa, Samoa Joe and even Marcus. After losing to Marcus in a match at Pick Your Poison, Kirsten decided to temporarily retire as an in-ring competitor. She applied for position of Xplosion General Manager and was granted the position. Kirsten then sorted out her differences with Marcus and has since become his manager during his feud with Jimmy Jacobs and Lacey. Kirsten went into official in-ring retirement, focusing just on her position at General Manager. As well as managing Marcus Brett, Kirsten also took Natalya Neidhart under her wing and the two worked together in a mentor/student role for a few months. Kirsten soon formed a stable on Xplosion, which included herself, Marcus Brett, Natalya Neidhart, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley and Melina. The team were soon given the name 'The Embassy'. Being GM, Kirsten offered her stable mates the best opportunities and title shots. At ZXWWF 'Mania, Kirsten helped Natalya Neidhart to become new Undisputed Vixen Champion. At the end of this PPV, it was announced that ZXWWF would be closing it's doors.